Chelsea Martinez
Chelsea Martinez (nèe Clark) is the main character within the series. She is the wife of Tucker Martinez and the mother of Candace and Connor Martinez. She's also known as Anon on her blog. Looks & Personality In Season 1, Chelsea is a typical teenage girl with fair brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. She also had her lip, nose and eyebrow pierced. She used to wear trendy clothing and often wore dark eyeshadow with nude pink lipstick. As the show progresses from Season 1 to Season 5, Chelsea ditches the glasses and piercings (eventually) and gets a new look. Her fashion yysense has always stayed the same within the series. At first, Chelsea is shy and innocent as well as being socially awkward however, as her story progresses; Chelsea adds a few more traits to her personality. She has a few disorders that you will notice such as binge eating and is a caring mother to her children and her husband. She's most likely a hopeless romantic as she loves being in love. Chelsea can be over emotional at times but she is a strong character who resembles most teenage girls. Teenage Life Chelsea Clark (Anon) attends high school and has a loving mother Angela who is probably her saviour, Angela supports Chelsea through most things and is always there for her. Angela wants Chelsea to be happy and that's all she wants. She also has a caring father Dan who is protective over his little girl and will go to limits to make sure that his daughter doesn't face any problems. From Season 1 - 5, Chelsea goes through the ups and downs of a 'typical' teenage girl. She lets all her thoughts out on her blog under the name of Anon. Chelsea is in a love triangle with Kyle Weston and Tucker Martinez; being the drama of the show. Eventually, Tucker proposes to Chelsea and they get married somehow but they were standing on rocks during their engagement as Tucker was protecting Chelsea and himself from Sam (obsessive chick) but ended up getting himself hurt and him going out of sorts and resulting in Chelsea being scared of him. Chelsea has two best friends Amanda and Lily. She's known Amanda for a long long time but only recently met Lily. Eventually, Lily becomes a psychotic jealous person and betrays Chelsea which leads to horrifying moments for Chelsea. Daniella Wilson is Chelsea's cousin and probably her rock along with her mother; Angela. Dani is the total opposite of Chelsea but she ALWAYS has Chelsea's back even if it means having to get violent. Chelsea has an arch nemesis (or so) and encounters many more enemies throughout the series. (Sam who loves Tucker and Roxanne who got expelled because of Chelsea) When Chelsea and Kyle get together, Kyle is embarrassed to mention Chelsea as his girlfriend in public and for that reason; Chelsea left Kyle but the love triangle continued as Chelsea mentioned on her blog that she felt love for the first time with Kyle (round 2) after Chelsea messed up the chances with Tucker. But then Hunter & Tucker got hit through a robbery and Tucker had temporary amnesia. She spent her time with Tucker until he regained his memory and realised that he 'dislikes' Chelsea after some serious things went down. At that point, Kyle & Chelsea were not talking as he was ignoring her and Tucker was still remaining in contact with Chelsea but not much was going on. Later on, Tucker admits that he misses Chelsea asks Chelsea if she loves him and she said 'yes' but he didn't 'have time' to say anything back as people were interrupting. This left Chelsea confused but he admitted it and they got back together which lead to their engagement and so on. Adult Life Chelsea Martinez is married to Tucker Martinez and has two wonderful children; Candace and Connor Martinez who are teenagers. Chelsea is in her late 20's (I'm guessing) and has lost contact with her Dad due to Dan cheating on Angela and not being there for her. Chelsea remains friends with Dani however, Dani has two children of her own and a husband who happens to be Hunter Martinez (Tucker's brother) so they are not as close as they were. She still sees Angela from time to time and remains best friends with Amanda. Chelsea also has a step sister; Devyn from Angela's boyfriend and a half sister; Hailee from Dan's current relationship/marriage. As an adult, we see less of Chelsea as it is focused upon the children mostly, but we notice that Chelsea loves her children and will do anything for them. She said in her blog that she was in love with Candace when she first had her despite being scared beforehand. Chelsea still remains friends with Kyle Weston. Chelsea and Tucker are still romantic but with kids, it's hard to stay the way they were as teenagers as there are more responsibilites. Chelsea trusts Tucker and Tucker has a tendency to lie to Chelsea (still) but with little petty things. Chelsea doesn't like Christine who works with Tucker as she tends to 'flaunt' her body features a lot and is worried if she lures Tucker into something that will cause havoc. This is a story in progression.